


Tanning Interrupted

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: I think ChikaYou is really darn cute, so I wrote some ChikaYou. They're cute.Chika is trying to sunbathe, but You wants attention.





	Tanning Interrupted

It was a beautiful day, and Chika was lying stretched out, face up on a beach sunbed. With eyes closed behind sunglasses, and wearing a yellow bikini, she was just soaking up the sun, and listening to the waves gently roll in onto the beach. A few seagulls were occasionally squawking just off shore. 

Normally she didn't have the patience to lie still when outside, but after the workout this morning it was nice to just rest a bit. The sun was warm, and it made her drowsy. Maybe she could get a tan. Everything was really peaceful. Until a shadow moved over her face.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, and Chika opened her eyes to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking down at her. From her position it looked like the smiling face was upside down.

"Watanabe-san, you're blocking the sunlight," Chika said quite sternly. It was a little annoying, since she had been so close to dozing off. You had clearly deliberately bent forward just enough to shade her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Takami-san," You said in a playful voice that didn't sound sorry at all. She straightened up, and Chika could see she was wearing a blue bikini. You walked around the side of the chair, then straddled Chika's lap. With the current position of the sun, the shadow cast almost perfectly over Chika, only leaving her left arm exposed.

"That's not helping," Chika complained, lifting her sunglasses up onto her head so You could see the look of annoyance she was giving her. She had to admit You looked pretty good in that bikini though.

"Aren't I supposed to be your sunshine?" You asked sweetly, and batted her eyelashes.

Chika groaned, and cringed visibly. "That was corny, even for you," she said, which made You grin wide. "A pest is what you are. A heavy pest at that." Chika had realised she wouldn't get any more peace as soon as You showed up.

"Wow, how rude," You said with feigned offence. "This is the thanks I get for coming out here to aid you?" Chika didn't buy that You's motive was to aid, and gave her an appropriately doubting look. "You wound me, Chika-chan," You said dramatically.

"Yeah sure," Chika said, rolling her eyes. "Does that mean you'll leave me alone?" she asked, even though she could tell from You's mischievous expression that there was no chance of that.

"How could I? I came to remind you it's important to stay hydrated in this heat," You said in a cheerful tone. Chika noticed she had brought a water bottle. "I'm so worried you're going to dry out and have a heat stroke." She didn't think You sounded that worried.

You opened the water bottle, and took a big gulp. But instead of swallowing, she leaned forwards, and placed her lips on Chika's, feeding the water to her. Chika softened into the kiss, and hummed with delight. She reached up and embraced You, eagerly accepting the drink. After the water was gone, she still held You down for a little while longer before letting go.

"Mmm, 'kay. That's actually very helpful," Chika purred, and ran her fingers through You's hair, who shivered at the touch. "Quite the interesting flavour to that water. Where can I get more of that?" she asked playfully, and grinned at You.

"Watanabe water is very, very exclusive," You said, attempting to sound serious. "In fact, it's only available to a single person." Her tone quickly turned affectionate, and she grinned back at Chika.

"Oh? That must be a very lucky person then," Chika said lovingly, and stroked You's cheek.

"I certainly hope she thinks so," You said before taking another gulp, and feeding Chika more. The bottle was still far from empty.

Having a tan was overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like fun couple dynamics, so I just had to write them as well established and flirty. I just think they're so adorable. >_<


End file.
